1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of dual clutch transmission (DCT), and more particularly, to a method of coupling shift gears of DCT in a situation where a wheel speed sensor of a vehicle has failed.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an output speed of DCT is calculated reversely using a wheel speed sensor of a vehicle to control DCT in a vehicle mounted with DCT, which is not provided with a speed sensor for an output shaft.
Meanwhile, in case where a wheel speed sensor has failed, or a controller of DCT does not know the information of the failure, an output speed of a transmission is used, which is calculated using the speed of an input shaft to which the currently coupled shift gears is connected. Of course, here an input shaft speed sensor has to be provided for measuring the rotation speeds of the two input shafts of DCT. However, the controller does not know an output speed of DCT and a vehicle speed in a situation where the shift gears are not coupled.
Of course, when the shift gears are coupled in the situation as described in the forgoing, the output speed of a transmission can be calculated using the input shaft speed to solve the problem, however, when the incorrect shift gears, not corresponding to a driving situation of a vehicle are coupled while a vehicle drives, it produces a clutch burst where the speed of the clutch increases abruptly, thereby causing a failure.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.